Percival is Hot
by Rebekah Reynolds
Summary: The knights of Camelot train whatever the weather and when it snows they get cold. Except Sir Percival, because Percival is hot! Light Percival/Gwaine Slash, For kitty


**Percival is Hot**

**The knights of Camelot train whatever the weather. When it snows they get cold... except for Percival, because Percival is hot.**

* * *

><p><strong>For Katherine, because I don't own Merlin or Tom Hopper's delectable arms but she does... at least in her mind. If I could give them to you for Christmas I would, alas I cannot so this is yours instead. Merry Christmas Kitty (^_^)<strong>

* * *

><p>A knight stood in the armoury fastening his wrist guards and scowling at the falling snow he could see through the window. He was used to battling things, be they invaders or the fathers of the women he wood but the one thing he <em>hated <em>battling against was the weather. Sir Gwaine wished for Nothing more than to run back to his bed and spend the day under the covers he was stuck training in the cold. At a sound behind him Gwaine spun to see Percival choosing a sword,

"You know you're going to freeze if you go out there dressed like that" Gwaine had dressed for the weather, with several extra layers under his armour but as usual Percival had arrived for training in his usual under shirt and sleeveless chainmail, he wasn't complaining about the view but the man would surely freeze if he attempted to train like that today. Percival just shrugged and helped him to fasten the strap on his wrist that he couldn't reach then took up his sword, put into its sheath at his waist and gave him a grin before heading out to the field. Gwaine gave a huff and picked up his own sword before heading out after him. He followed the sounds of Percival's boots till they reached the training ground where Arthur stood barking orders at a rosy cheeked Merlin while they waited for the rest of the knights to arrive.

"Is this really all we're going to get? these are supposed to be the bravest knights in the kingdom and all but three are hiding in their beds from a little snow" Arthur looked around at the pathetic amount of knights who had bothered to turn up and Merlin grimaced. He had his 'serious king head' on and the next few hours were going to be hell the manservant knew it. Cold, Tiring, Hell.

They paired off, Gwaine sparring with Leon while Arthur ran against Percival. The king was used to holding himself back against Merlin or when training the younger knights Percival was built of stronger stuff and matched the force of his blows with ease and a grin on his face. after a few minutes he was sweating inside his armour so finished the match by knocking the large man down and making sure he knew who had won by pointing his sword at the goofy smile somehow still on his face as he lay on the cold ground.

"right" Leon and Gwaine stopped sparring to look at him "I think we've warmed up enough so now..." he was cut off when a ball of snow hit him in his royal face. The group suppressed laughs as the king looked around for who had thrown the ice until he saw his strongest knight shaking with silent laughter on the ground with a patch of ground next to him green where the snow had been removed. Arthur leaned down to compact some snow into a ball and raised an eyebrow at the man who had relaxed to a slight chuckle and watched as he got up and ran to use Gwaine as a human shield against the attack he knew was coming.

"Are you a coward Percival?" Leon moved to stand next to Arthur and made a snowball of his own and they started their assault.

* * *

><p>In the armoury an hour later Arthur's numb fingers struggled to unfasten his armour while Merlin, soaked and freezing sat huddled in a blanket being less than useful in the corner. Their snow battle had gone on for over an hour until they had called a truce when they noticed that Merlin was starting to turn blue standing out in the snow without so much as a cloak.<p>

"You okay there Princess?" Gwaine had managed to get out of his armour without much trouble and though he was now wearing less he had warmed up considerably. Cold metal really didn't do much to keep you warm. Arthur just scowled at him and decided to take of his armour in his room where it would hopefully be warmer, Merlin followed after him and since Leon had been called left as soon as they came inside Percival and Gwaine found themselves alone.

"so, what are you thinking of doing today?" Their training had barely lasted an hour and Percival had no idea what he was going to do for the afternoon, going back to his lonely room was hardly an appealing prospect and Gwaine seemed to find fun – and trouble – wherever he went, he could deal with a little trouble if it meant he had something to do.

Gwaine shrugged "Tavern? I'd ask Merlin but blue isn't exactly a look the ladies go for so I'll have better luck with you there"

"are you saying I'm handsome?" It was fun to play with Gwaine, unable to form a response he spluttered with those lovely accented vowels of his until he saw Percival's smirk and narrowed his eyes

"not my fault you seem to be allergic to sleeves"

* * *

><p>The tavern was half empty and the few female occupants weren't the kind you could visit for free. Percival didn't seem to have noticed and was laughing while several of said ladies attempted to rid him of his gold. Gwaine bought them another drink and finished his before Percival touched his own<p>

"You okay" Gwaine was surprised to see the knight wave away the giggling women and turn to face him, their outing had proved disappointing and he almost wished that Merlin was here, at least the boy was entertaining when he got a few drinks in him and started singing on tables, the alcohol didn't even seem to touch Percival, or maybe it was that he had just been drinking faster. Either way while he was having difficulty focussing his friend was barely warmed by his drink

"You... it's freezing let's go back" Percival finished his drink and stood, he hadn't noticed that the bar was cold, he never really felt it.

"Come on then"

They were half way back to the castle and Gwaine had fallen a few steps behind Percival who was yet to notice, he grabbed a handful of snow from the ground and closed the gap between them, as quickly as he could he shoved the icy mess down his companions back rather than throwing it in his face

"Cold!" Percival could hardly tell what had happened, he was so cold and Gwaine was laughing at him "you are so dead" he growled at the man who was already running towards the castle, they threw handfuls of snow at each other the whole way back and by the time they ran into Merlin just inside the gate they were both shivering

"What happened to y..." Grinning evilly they abandoned their fight and turned against the young manservant who had only just warmed himself from earlier. While Merlin swore revenge they threw one last handful of snow at each other and gave up, walking inside to get warm.

Percival opened the door to his room and was grateful to the girl who tidied his room for lighting a fire for him what must have been less than an hour ago as it was still burning strong

"Have you got a secret wife to look after this place for you?" Gwaine's room was never heated for him and he was sure Percival hadn't picked the flowers on a small table near the bed

"If you're nice to the servants instead of just sleeping with them they tend to look after you" Percival explained. Gwaine seemed to think he was staying for a while as he was kicking off his boots and sitting on the bed

"What are you doing?"

"My room's bloody freezing, do you want me to catch a death?" Percival gave in, it certainly wasn't be the first time Gwaine had pulled the 'I can't go back to my room [insert reason which will cause dramatic death here]' trick and Percival was used to it by now.

" oh no we could have...Gah your hands are freezing" if he didn't know better he'd think Gwaine had brought snow inside with him, he gasped at the other man's cool hand under his shirt but didn't move to remove it.

"So am I going to have to warm you up?" he questioned not really expecting an answer and was immediately pulled in for a hot stubbly kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Right, so that was the first in a series of short fics entitled Percival is hot... documenting times when Percival is well - Hot! I have a few planned but leave me a review with requests for situations in which he is hot etc. and I'll write it up for you. I also promise that future ones will be better but I thought I'd ease in to writing Percival, it's a little weird starting off with new characters in a new fandom.**


End file.
